


Moon River

by MooseKababs



Series: Jayus [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Domesticity, Fluff, Gen, Iacon Literature Fest 2018, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseKababs/pseuds/MooseKababs
Summary: Starscream and Swerve find a solution to their conflicting schedules, and celebrate the prospect of spending more time together.





	Moon River

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this post on tumblr about the Iacon Literature Fest, a week long celebration of transformers fan literature, and it wasn't until I re-read it this morning that I realized the list of "prompts" were actually prompts to recommend existing fics. I had already written this before bed last night, though. So, uh. Yeah. Enjoy!

Neither Starscream nor Swerve could say that their relationship was perfect; Often times they worked on schedules that clashed, where Swerve would come home late at night and Starscream would leave early in the morning, leaving only a few hours of recharge for them to spend curled together on their berth.  They had weekends to look forward to, but Swerve often worried over not giving the seeker enough attention, or appearing as if he cared more for his bar than his Conjunx. Starscream did his best to ward away the minibot’s anxieties, insisting that he was _allowed_ to have a passion that he pursued-- but eventually, the angst became too great, and Swerve started looking for an assistant bartender.

It didn’t take long before he got applicants and finally hired someone. Soon his days were spent training them-- a whole _two weeks_ worth of days, to be precise-- in prospect of letting them handle the night shift. Eventually, they were ready, and for the first time in almost two years since _Swerve’s_ had opened, the minibot was able to come home in time for dinner.

Except, when the lift doors open, it seemed that dinner was going to happen a little later than usual anyway; Starscream had been home for a while, apparently, and for whatever reason, he’d pushed all the furniture to the edges of the room, leaving a large empty space in front of the doors to the balcony. The seeker turned, catching sight of his diminutive partner, his face lighting up with a broad smile.

“Swerve!” He greeted, striding over to where the bartender was standing, blocking the doors to the lift from closing. “You’re home!”

“U-uh, yeah!” He said, shuffling forward to meet his lover. “Weird, right? I’m not used to the commute back with the sun up.”

Starscream knelt, pressing his lips to Swerve’s gently in welcome. For a moment they simply enjoyed themselves and the closeness the act brought them, as almost any intimacy had become a luxury only afforded to them only on the weekends, before the seeker pulled away slowly, smiling at his Conjunx.

“I assume you’re wondering about the state of the loft,” He purred. Swerve nodded, glancing around the space as Starscream stood and moved to the center of it.

“Yeah, I mean, a little.” he admitted, casting a coy glance at the taller mech, “If I didn’t know better I’d say you were nesting.”

He watched Starscream’s wings hike up, startled, as he rounded on the minibot, his own embarrassed grin in place.

“Oh, you _wish.”_ the seeker retorted, hands on his hips. Swerve’s smile turned sheepish.

“Alright, but what _is_ going on?” he asked. Starscream swiped at his face, as if to wipe away his fluster, before turning to walk to where the dining table was pushed up against the wall. He collected on of the high, backless chairs, then turned to meander more slowly back towards the center, always a showman.

“Well, I was thinking. Today is special-- it’s the first day of a new paradigm, where we spend more time together. I don’t know about you, but I thought that was special enough to merit some celebration.” he explained, gesturing around the room.

Swerve looked confused. “So you… moved the furniture?” He asked.

“Well, yes, but that’s only something that _leads_ to the celebration.” Starscream continued. “I spent a while thinking about it, about what I could do to mark the occasion, and it occured to me that I still owe you a proper dance.”

The minibot blinked, but couldn’t stop a grin from spreading across his face. “Wait, _really?”_

“Yes, really!” the emperor said, leaning back against the stool casually. “I assume your expression means you’re interested?”

“Am I-- _of course_ I’m interested!” Swerve exclaimed, stepping closer. The taller mech’s smile became just that much more self-satisfied, and he turned to queue up a playlist on the holoconsole quickly, before offering his Conjunx his help getting onto the stool. After a moment, music began to play softly, except this time it wasn’t the fast-paced, bassy-thump they had danced to all those months ago, before they’d gotten together seriously.

This music was slower, more intimate-- a _waltz,_ Swerve recalled. He looked down at his pedes; it was always going to be awkward dancing with such a vast height difference between them, but waltzing would be particularly hard. Swerve looked up into Starscream's face, his own expression one of doubt, and for once Starscream didn't seem so self-assured. He worked his lip between his dentae for a few moments before turning and taking the few steps back to the holoconsole.

“Perhaps my choice of music leaves something to be desired,” he hummed, scrolling through their joint music library, “Give me just a moment.”

Swerve couldn't help but snort. “Okay.”

After a moment, the seeker made a noise of triumph before turning back around and joining the minibot once more. He wrapped his arms around the shorter mech’s waist, and as the music started Swerve slid his arms around Starscream's neck. For a moment, they simply stood together, but then the emperor began to move, swaying back and forth. Swerve tilted his helm forward, resting it against the seeker’s shoulder. After a few moments of them simply moving together, embracing one another, the taller mech began to murmur the lyrics along with the singer, causing Swerve to pull back and give him an awestruck look.

“ _You_ know _Sinatra?_ ” he asked, as if it were the most wonderful thing. Starscream snorted quietly, craning his neck to press his forehelm against the bartender’s.

“ _Obviously.”_ he scoffed, though there was no true derision in the word.

“But how?”  Swerve asked, confusion leaking into his voice.

“Well. I _do_ pay attention to you, you know,” Starscream offered, lambent optics flicking over the grounder's face, “And a few weeks ago, when I came home, I got curious about the music you kept talking about. I wanted to make tonight special.”

Swerve looked into the emperor’s optics and smiled, then slowly leaned his head back down against his shoulder. “Thanks, Starscream.”

“ _Darling_ , for _you_? The moons.” the flier said softly.

And strangely enough, Swerve believed him.

**Author's Note:**

> As if it wasn't obvious, [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vJgGs9WpGt0) is the song they actually dance to. The first song that's played, though is [ this one. ](https://youtu.be/Blqe-dUGz90) As always, let me know if you see any glaring errors! Happy Thursday!


End file.
